Daughter of an Angel
by InsProGirlZzZ
Summary: She thought she had no blood related family. Her mother, Sakura Haruno died while giving birth, while her father just left. She hated herself her entire life for it, but she also despised him. She wasn't sure if he was even alive, he had no idea of her existance. Sasuke Uchiha was spending his life believing his beloved was dead, and he had no reason to live. Faith had other plans.


**A/N**_: So I finally decided to write this story. It's been in my head for like, forever, and just recently, a friend of mine told me to stop sulking, and just write the damn thing. So after bickering for quite some time, I said : ''fuck it!'' and went to work. So I just want to thank her for pushing me to do this, and I want her to know I'm seriously grateful. You know who you are bitch, I love you. :D_  
_I won't waste your time anymore, so here you go. Read, review and enjoy._

* * *

Everything around her was peaceful. Like in a fairytale, the glistening snow sparkled around her, illuminating the most amazing shades of color, blinking like small diamonds. Trees looked like they were sculpted from ice, shining in the moonlight, adding peacefulness to the scene of endless white.

Her body was cold, numb from lying in the snow for so long, her lashes were frozen from the many tears she has shed, her breath came in forceful puffs, but an everlasting smile was present on her bloody lips.

Her petite body was bent in odd angles, but her slim arms were securely curled against her chest, where a small bundle of blankets was protectively in her hold. She had no strength to rock the infant in her arms, so she had to settle for silently humming, although it came more like a stutter from the cold.

The only good thing was, she was providing enough body heat for the child, and she was beyond grateful it was asleep. An urge to move her head and stare at the tiny angel in her arms flooded her, yet every time she tried to move a single muscle, a searing pain would shoot through her body. This made her frustrated, yet she knew she just had to settle with gazing at the stars that blinked above her.

She never knew why, but ever since she was a child, watching stars calmed her down, and gave her hope of a better tomorrow. Her trembling lips formed a frown at this, for she knew that there was no 'tomorrow' for her. At that thought her jade eyes burned again with new tears she was ready to spill.

But not for her. Never for her.

Her heart ached, painfully squeezed at the thought of leaving her pride and joy alone. There was so many things she wanted to experience, so many things she wanted to enjoy as she watched her little one grow.

She will never be able to kiss her baby on the first day at the academy, never be able to teach how to throw a shuriken, never heal wounds from training, never read goodnight stories, never kiss goodbye for a mission. Never scold for not eating enough vegetables. Never comfort on a stormy night. Never be a mother.

A sob, desperate sob escaped her lips. Her tears were running freely now down her pale, bruised cheeks, mixing with blood and sweat. Smoke from the freezing weather surrounded her lips when she exited a deep breath, and it surrounded her even more when giggles escaped her mouth. It soon turned into silent laughs, as she rolled her eyes, dismissing her silly way of thinking.

Her child will never be alone. It may not have parents, but it will never grow alone, never know the solitude many orphans felt. Her baby will be surrounded by endless love, love of all the people she'll leave behind. But finally,_ FINALLY_ she was ready to give in. She now knew her sweetheart will have a good life, be cared for, be taught all the important things even if she was not there. And this made her content.

Her laughter died down, but a smile was frozen on her face. From the cold, or from her happy realization, she did not know. A strong cough shock her entire body, and more blood spilled from her lips. Her eyelids closed, hiding the stunning emerald from the world. Her arms fell limply to the side, and her heartbeat began to slow down. Color was lost in her sight, sounds became distant, the pain reduced, and she wasn't cold anymore, she wasn't hurting, she felt like floating.

She was never sure of this, but as her mind soared into eternal darkness, she wasn't sure if there was a baby crying in the distance, or was someone calling her name.

* * *

Someone was calling her name, someone was shouting for her to wake up, but she just had no strength.

Warmth was surrounding her, making her snuggle even closer to it, and desperately try to block the sounds that were interrupting her deep slumber. Her body was sore, hurting all over, begging for her not to move, and she planned on doing just that.

But all is not as we please, for the next second she knew, something fell on her, making her body ache, and a groan to escape her lips. Her dark emerald eyes fluttered open, and she glared at the imposter that made herself comfortable on her bed.

''Nii-chan! Oiii, nii-chan, get out of bed, Okaa-san made breakfast!''

An excited scream echoed in her ears, and she had an urge to just shove the excited child off, and return to sleep.

But luck was not on her side today, because the next thing she knew, the little girl was pulling her covers off, and screaming in her high-pitched voice that the food will get cold.

The older girl, referred to as 'nii-chan', groaned once again, and slowly stood up to stretch. She could feel her muscles tensing, and she moved her shoulders in a circling motion, to put the bones back to place. She sighed as a 'pop' was heard, and she finally fully stood up, facing the hyperactive red-haired child in front of her.

''Hana-chan.''

She uttered in her quiet voice, and stared at the child with a raised eyebrow.

''Hai nii-chan?''

The little one squeaked, staring at her 'sister' with huge blue eyes.

''Can I get ready for breakfast?'' the teen asked, and the little girl giggled.

''Oh! Okay, but hurry up!'' she shouted, and quickly padded out the door.

The emerald eyed girl rolled her eyes at the child's loudness, and she lazily made her way to her cozy bathroom. After washing her pale face with cold water, she went to her small mirror, and sat down to brush her messy hair. True, she kept it short, but it always stuck to odd angles, so she had to spend a good amount of time making it look decent.

Once she tried to grow it out, but it went all over the place, and she was teased for looking like a walking broom, so after scaring the kids that mocked her away, she decided short hair suits her better. So her hairstyle was short, barely reaching her shoulders at the back, while the locks in the front that framed her round face went below her breasts. Her bangs were also long, hiding her left eye most of the time. In all honesty, she looked weird this way, but the truth was, she liked her raven hair the way it was.

After a few minutes of battling with her messy locks, her stomach growled, and with a sigh, just like every morning she decided to give up with her wild hair .

Not caring that she was still in her pj's, she exited her room, and followed the delicious smell of food that brought her to the kitchen. In there, like every morning, chaos was dominating. The dark haired girl observed as the child that woke her up, threw her food at the other little girl who sat oppose from her.

''Take that Nana-chan!''

''Not fair, I wasn't looking!''

''Not true, you're just a bad ninja''

''Nuh-uh!''

''Uh-huh!''

''Nuh-uh!''

''Uh-huu-''

''Nana-chan, Hana-chan, be quiet and eat your breakfast, please!''

A timid, yet firm voice was heard, that made the two bickering twins hush immediately .

''Sorry Okaa-san!''

Both squealed, and proceeded to eat their food in peace. The mother of the two smiled fondly, before noticing the older girl in the room.

''A-ah Miyuna-chan, ohayo.''

She uttered in her motherly tone, before handing her a bowl of food. The teen smiled politely at the adult , before making her way to the table. The two bubbly children laughed happily at the newcomer, and excitedly started asking her questions.

''How was your mission?''

''Did you kill bad guys?''

''Did you lose a lot of chakra?''

''How many did you kill?''

''Nii-chan you're so_ cool_!'' both squealed, while the older girl, Miyuna cringed at the tone of their voices. The mother of the two shot the girl an apologetic look, before joining in.

''I told Hana-chan not to wake you up, but she wouldn't listen. She said she missed you too much'', she said while sighing.

''It's okay Hinata-san, I had to wake up sooner or later either way. I still have to go to the Hokage tower and give my mission report''.

She paused, and slowly glanced at the two adorable, hyperactive children, who were staring at her with admiration in their big, still too innocent eyes. This caused her lip to turn upwards, and a soft smile to grace her pale face.

''And the two of you were…missed as well''.

She whispered more to herself, but the mother of the two heard every word, and a brilliant smile also appeared on her lips, and her features softened even more, if it was possible.

On the other hand, the red haired twins were too much into a new argument to hear their ''nii-chan's'' display affection towards them. Soon, bickering became louder and louder, food was yet again flying in the air, laughter filled the room, and while an angry Hinata was scolding her energetic monst-..eer I mean, twin daughters, Miyuna was quietly munching on her toast, and gazing at the beautiful morning sky out the window.

* * *

''A-and don't forget to tell Na-Naruto-kun to buy more apples on his way ho-home!''

The lavender eyed woman shouted, as she waved at the retrieving kunoichi.

''And tell daddy to bring ramen!''

''Lots and lots of ramen!''

Two happy squeals were the last thing Miyuna heard, before leaping into the trees.

After she had breakfast, she had to hurry and get ready for the upcoming day, but it proved to be quite hard when you have two little runts practically glued to your feet. So with the girls in tow, the emerald eyed teen made her way back to her room, where she proceeded to get dressed, pack her pouch with weapons, tie her forhead protector behind her neck, and after promising the two teary-eyed children she'll come visit soon, she waved goodbye to their mother, and here she was.

Miyuna loved running through the woods, feeling completely carefree, and since she was in her home village-safe.

Every morning, she would take this route, observing every tree trunk, every animal that passed her, took in every sound, every smell. And then, she would come to a stop, jump back on the road, and walk peacefully to her destination.

Today, as she thought about it, she had to give her report, go train, meet her team to discuss another mission, train some more, visit the Memorial-stone, and go home to her small, yet cozy chuckled at the thought of calling it 'hers' , because for months she saved her pay from missions to afford herself a place to live.

She could still vividly see the look on her oji-san's face when she announced she will be moving out. His blue eyes grew like plates, and he started shouting he had failed as an uncle, and how she didn't love him anymore, and how she's breaking his heart. Of course, because of the loud idiot, his adorable twin daughters started crying as well , screaming for their nii-chan not to go, while her aunt Hinata gave her a pleading look as a sign not to leave.

But determined as she was, Miyuna simply rolled her eyes, and waited for everyone to calm the fuck down. It took some time, but when they were ready, well as ready as they can be, she sat them all down and explained her reasons for wanting independence.

That night there was a lot of shouting, crying, screaming and glaring, and if it wasn't for Naruto's eldest son, she would have never gotten their blessing.

Haruko Uzumaki, her best friend since birth, her brother figure and teammate, threw a bowl full of hot ramen he had been eating, at his father's head, and screamed at everyone to just listen to the girl 'for fuck's sake'. Of course, when he realized what he did, he blushed like crazy, mumbled an apology, and fainted square on his face.

This caused an even bigger mess in the house, and the family calmed down only after a neighbor announced he gave no shit the hokage lived there, he'll sue their sorry asses. So finally,** FINALLY** Naruto took a deep breath, and smiled at Miyuna telling her she can do whatever made her happy, even if that meant breaking her oji's heart.

The girl had to roll her eyes at this, but she gave her uncle a big hug, and whispered her gratitude in his ear.

After those events, her moving proceeded quickly. Naruto-oji and Haruko helped her move her things to her new apartment, Hinata helped her decorate it, and Hana and Nana broke her favorite lamp the second they entered her bedroom.

Her apartment was small, it had a kitchen, a bathroom, one bedroom and a dining room. But the thing that made her love it, was the terrace she would sit on every night and gaze at the stars. She had no idea why, but ever since she was a tiny toddler, she loved doing this. She would sit on the rooftop of the house, and listen to her oji tell her stories about his missions and his former team, but she would always be too enchanted by the sparkling diamonds in the sky to listen to him.

But that's another story.

She shock her head to get her thoughts back on track, and before she realized it, she was already standing in front of the Hokage tower. She stopped in her tracks, and closed her eyes for a moment. Like every other time she came here, she could hear people shouting from every direction, chattering of workers, hurried footsteps, hushed whispers, the sound of someone calling her…name?

''Miyuna-chan! Mi-Miyuna-chan!Oii, Miyuna-chan!''

Her eyelids fluttered open, and her stunning emerald eyes rolled as she saw a familiar face in the distance. He was running in full speed, his wild blond hair messily flying all over his face, covering his shinning lavender eyes, and the rest of his pale face. As he came closer she observed his tall, lean figure and mentally huffed at the thought that just a few years earlier, he was much shorter than her.

When he reached her, he stopped to regain his breath from all the running, and goodly smiled at her. For a moment she was blinded by his being, but don't get her wrong, it was not the smile that poked at her eyes, it were his clothes.

Just like his dad, he had an obsession with wild, vibrant colors, but instead of orange, Haruko settled for a screaming yellow, that announced his presence from miles away. Thank god his ninja pants were black, and so were his shoe's. His forehead protector was tied around his shoulder, and at the moment he was staring intently at her with his big eyes.

''Miyuna-chan, I know I'm hot, but you don't have to check me out for that long.''

He chuckled in his sing-sang voice, earning him a glare.

''Idiot.''

Miyuna hissed, and turned her back in a gesture to leave. She raised her head high, straightened her shoulders, made her entire posture proud, and went inside the building. She ignored the footsteps that soon followed after her, and instead, she just nodded her head at the familiar faces that passed her, and shared a smile here and there.

Too soon, the familiar wooden door was in front of her, and just like always, loud voices were heard from the other side, shouting and the sounds of tables and glass breaking. The green eyed girl stopped for a second, as in to reconsider coming another time, but a firm hand stopped her every action.

''Looks like dad is trying to skip his paperwork again.'' Haruko whispered to her, and this made her smile as well.

More crashing and cussing was heard, and both teens decided it was the perfect time to rescue their silly Hokage from one of his dearest people who was on a hunt for his head. Not bothering to knock, Miyuna and Haruko entered the office, just in time to witness one of the legendary Sanin throw a vase at the frightened blond.

''Grandma, are you crazy!?'' the lavender eyed boy shouted, when his father screamed while hiding behind his desk.

The look that passed Tsunade's face in that moment meant only one thing, **murder**. A vein popped out on the busty woman's head, and she cracked her knuckles. Miyuna just stood there, amused, as she watched her teammate and his father both ran around the room, and apologized to their elder who was out for blood. A smirk made it's way on her lips, as a sickening crack was heard, and her dear friend's body flew past her and limply fell on the ground, out cold.

The Hokage on the other hand was holding his bruised head, while moaning in pain.

Tsunade smiled proudly at her work, before making eye contact with the other girl in the room. ''Miyuna-chan, I heard your mission was a success.''

She said it more like a statement than a question, and the girl nodded her head.

The former Hokage neared the girl, and fondly patted her head.

''Good child. I expect nothing less from the daughter of my former student. Your mother would be proud.''

The emerald eyed teen tensed her entire body at the other woman's words, and for a moment her breathing hitched. But as soon as it came, the uneasy feeling was masked, and she bowed her head politely.

''Arigato Tsunade-sama, but I..-'' she wanted to say more, but the sound of annoying groans interrupted her.

The blond woman smirked at the sound, but ignored it, and simply turned to the door to leave.

''Miyuna-chan..'' she started in her strong voice ''Make sure you heal these two idiots before you leave the office. But not fully, because I want them to suffer.''

She said with a laugh and exited the room.

The pale girl laughed at this, before regaining her composure, and going to her uncle to do just as she was told.

* * *

''You sure you don't want to come over to dinner to eat with us?'' Haruko asked for the tenth time that day, after they were done with training.

''Mom would love to have you over, and the twins never shut up about you. They still don't quite get you're not their blood related sister. But I mean, I get it, you lived like since forever with us, so it's okay to be confused, it's just..-''

''Haruko.'' Miyuna cut him off. ''The entire point of me moving out is being my own person. I do not wish to imposter anymore on you-..''

''What?! You do know if dad ever heard you talk like that, he would immediately demand you return back home! My parents love you like their own daughter, you know that. And we..-''

''I fucking know that, you idiot! And I love them like my own parents! I just feel like it's time for me to find my own path, my own way! Don't you get it, baka! Ugh, you make me so mad!'' Miyuna screamed, making everyone in the ramen shop stare at her.

Her pale cheeks were tinted with red from her anger, and her jade eyes were shining with frustration. But instead of arguing back, Haruko leaned backwards, and started laughing like a mad man.

''Man, Miyuna-chan, I love making you angry. Haha, the look on your face is priceless , and you actually say more than two words when you're mad! I should get a medal for this!''

The girl huffed at this, and glared even harder at him.

''Idiot!'' she hissed with venom, and after slamming enough money on the counter, she stood up, and started to leave. Nobody dared to stand in her way when she was in a bad mood, except for the blond dumbass that followed close behind her, as she was stomping through the village.

Planning to completely ignore him, she took a deep breath to calm herself, and started walking to her favorite place in Konoha, the Memorial stone.

Too soon for her liking did Haruko reach her, and slowly fall into step with her. She was grateful he had the decency to be quiet as they walked, for he already knew where they were going. The familiar path of fallen leaves surrounded her, and so did the most colorful flowers, that made the path to the huge stone, located in the center of the park.

Whenever she visited, Miyuna would feel a lump form in her throat, and her heartbeat would quicken with every step she took. Goosebumps formed on her pale arms, and a sentimental feeling clawed at her heart. Absent-mindedly, she grabbed her brother figure's hand, and he squeezed hers with reassurance.

Together, they kneeled in front of the huge stone, and just like every other day she visited, her emerald eyes caressed the cold, carved object, staring at the many names she'll never get to meet.

When she was younger, she had this game she would play by herself when her uncle brought her here. She would read a name of a deceased person, and try to imagine what he or she looked like. What that person liked and disliked, who did he leave behind, how did she die. What were that persons goals and dreams.

And finally, when she was done playing her little game, her eyes would trail the outline of one name she knew all to well.

Her heart would swell with multiple feelings: from love, sadness and admiration, to guilt.

With her trembling fingers, she would trace the incraved name of her most beloved person, and she would hide her stunning eyes behind her thick lashes, to send a silent prayer. She would talk about her day sometimes, other times she would talk about her failures, her hopes, her secret dreams. And on other occasions, she would apologize, and beg for forgiveness.

There are times, when the wind blows, and caresses her ebony colored hair, that she feels as if she's being heard, and showered with that special kind of love she always dreamed about. She knew she was just being silly, but for those few moments spent with her deceased one, she liked to imagine.

She would like to pretend she's ten years old, not sixteen, and is being nested in a warm embrace. A sweet voice is singing in her ear, and lulling her to sleep, while a soft hand is gently going through her hair. And when she opens her dreamy eyes, instead of a peaceful and soft expression of her caring aunty, she wishes to see long pink tresses tickling her nose, and eyes just like hers sparkling lovingly at her.

For a second, just a second, she wishes she could enjoy her mother's embrace, her mother's warmth, just her being.

But the illusion breaks in seconds, and the next thing she knows, she's still kneeling in front of the stone, her best friend's worried gaze on her, the wind gently blowing. Their eyes meet for a few seconds, and while he stares at her with questioning, she simply gives him a soft smile, reassuring him she was okay. He smiles at her, and both slowly stand back on their feet. Not uttering a single word, they turn to leave, hands still held together.

It is quiet for once between them, and it's relaxing and enjoyable. Soon, Haruko starts whispering random things to her, breaking the peacefulness, but she does not mind, as she sneaks one last glance at the stone craving where in elegant letters it read: _**'Sakura Haruno**_'.

* * *

_All of the second generation characters belong to me, but **Naruto** and others are sadly the property of** Masashi Kishimoto.**_  
_So stay tuned, read, share your oppinion.. jaa-nee ^^_


End file.
